Gotta Shuffle em All!
by lilpurplebird
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge; a small collection of drabbles about why being friends with Mew can really get on your nerves. Rated for a couple of little things here and there. slight Mewshipping and a hint of Lucario/Mew


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject. **

**Lather, rise, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Hope you all are having a wonderful new year thus far. This is my first little update of the year, but I'm not going to celebrate because this is just a little filler-thing. No new chapters yet, but I'm having some freakin' writer's block at the moment, so bear with me, I'm desperate. So yeah, some light humor to start off the new year.

Yup, decided to do this, however, for a different fandom. This seemed to be a bit more common in the WALL-E section, but I have seen it in a couple of other places, so why not here? Those familiar to the challenge, you might know that some of these drabbles may/may not fit with the song of choice, so keep that in mind whether or not you're familiar with this challenge. That's the joy of doing this at an impulse :P. So yeah, most of these don't seem to make sense... and I'm aware of my going over ten songs, there's really no limit. I think ._.

First in a little series of iPod shuffles depicting a favorite couple/pairing in Pokémon (because I'm bored and need my inspiration).

Oh yeah, and a couple are lightly-based on religion, so... just letting you all know so I don't freak anyone out over it. But keep in mind, the Japanese version of the first movie and the CD Drama had to deal with Mewtwo questioning if God made him, so these little drabbles with that in it are kind-of a little nod to that.

Disclaimers: Pokémon © to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and GAME FREAK, and the songs to their respected owners, as listed next to the song titles.

*~*~*

**1. The Music of the Night – Phantom of the Opera**

There was something magical about why it was Mewtwo decided to be a nocturnal creature, to walk in the moon's light. His one excuse was because he was a shadow, much like how the moon is a shadow of the sun. He really didn't belong anywhere else but at the quiet moments of night.

Well, somewhat quiet, anyway.

It took a few months, but Mew discovered his schedule and would pop up whenever he would least expect it, just for a joke or two, or to visit. She didn't have much to do, according to her, but she apparently had enough time on her hands just to bother him. For the first few times, he brushed her off, telling her to leave. But she always came back for more, and Mewtwo had to keep himself under control so they wouldn't get into another epic battle. And then came the... singing.

He was so sure Mew was going to think he was crazy, but there was singing in the darkness, he was sure of it. He could hear it, even amongst her talking/laughing/whatever she was doing at the moment. Strangely, though, it was only when she was around. Or if he stared at the moon enough, he could catch a faint sound here and there.

This music though... this song... such peace it brought him. Whatever it was, wherever it was coming from, he didn't want it to end. Maybe one of these days, he'll bring it up with Mew. She would know.

**2. Dragonheart main theme/To the Stars – Dragonheart OST**

"Mewtwo... whatever it is, please don't do it."

"_I have to, Mew. It's... for the best._"

He stood a few feet away from her, back towards her, head tilted back as he gazed up at the night sky. The moon wasn't visible, but it was there, noted by the hint of light behind the heavy coat of rainclouds. A cool breeze was blowing, playing with her long, skinny tail while his stayed immobile. Aqua oculars brimming with tears, she reached out for him. "There's always another day to do this."

"_There's no time for another day,_" he said, rather calmly despite the circumstances. "_It has to be today._"

She dropped her paw, hanging her head. It was true... the world didn't have another minute to lose. "Why you? Why not me?"

He turned to her, only to have her eyes avert from him. He gave a small sigh. "_I have no other duties here. Nothing to lose._"

With that, he turned back to see an opening in the sky, and took off.

**3. Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson**

A loud cry of determination, and Mewtwo was slammed into the opposite wall, the remains of the powerful Psychic blast dissipating. He pried himself off, shaking the crumbling marble off him as he glare at the small cat shooting towards him. He quickly darted up to try and divert her away, but Mew swerved in his direction smoothly. She began powering up a Shadow Ball in her tiny hands. "YOU'RE DEAD, MEWTWO!" she screamed.

"_All because I commented on your attitude?_" he snapped back, moving off to the side the moment she released the attack. "_It's true!_"

"NOT THAT! THE OTHER COMMENT!"

Oh yeah. The weight comment. Whoops.

**4. Unknown track – Instrumental to _Digimon Adventure_**

There was something wrong about this neck of the woods, but Mewtwo couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it kept escaping his mind over and over again. All he knew was, he wasn't feeling very comfortable here. He turned to Mew, but his companion was thinking about the area differently, happily flipping around with a giggle.

It's a trap... he knew it.

**5. Metroid Theme; from Super Smash Brothers Brawl – Nintendo**

It was her time to shine. Mew was feeling pumped. It was about time she got what she deserved, the respect she needed to up her reputation. Mewtwo would feel sorry for making fun of her, to mock her in saying HE was the strongest there was.

Pfft, she'll show him.

Swinging her arm around in a cycle for a few short seconds, she released the item, watching it soar down the path even when it disappeared over the hill, until she heard a small "fwak", a painful cry coming after it. Darting her eyes around for an escape exit, she headed for the trees just as Mewtwo himself came flying down at high speed, clutching the buckeye in his fist.

**6. Brave Heart – Wada Kouji**

Courage was one trait in a Legendary, the one virtue they never dared to betray. It was almost shameful to see a Guardian shrink in fear. Mewtwo secretly laughed at those unfortunate souls, shaking his head at their pitiful attempts to beg their way out of it. Ho-oh was persistent, though. "I gave you a dare, so you must do it!" he yelled at a whimpering Entei.

"I didn't agree to it though!" he wailed, his once-mighty mane wilting.

"Wuss," his brother muttered by Mew, shaking his head. "Scared of a sleeping Nidoking. Seriously, it's just a simple task of moving him out of the way. What's so frightening about that?"

The small feline smirked to herself. _You could say that again,_ she cackled to herself. Ah, the tricks she has up her sleeve for her friends.

**7. The Getaway – Hilary Duff**

There were days he needed time to himself, days where it was apparent Mew was going to visit him. He had that theory she could read his thoughts even at a great distance (an ability that made Mewtwo concerned), so on his escapades, he closed off his mind to hurry off to his chosen destination. She had never found him there, and never will for that matter, and thus Mewtwo felt completely safe there, safe to ponder the secrets of the world without worry of interruption.

The moment he reached the Cerulean Cave, however, he was disappointed to see the object of his fleeing levitating at the entrance, staring up at the rock formations. He groaned. It was best not to know how it was Mew figured it out.

**8. Holy Light ~ Hikari no Theme – _Digimon Adventure_ **

It was a peaceful feeling whenever she was in a relaxed state, lying in the tree to gaze up at the cloudy sky above. There were no ecstatic vibes rolling off her so as to disturb Mewtwo in his own thoughts. It was a rare moment at a day like this, and he needed to catch up on his sleeping (the city he was at kept him up a full twenty-four hours). Leaning up against the trunk underneath, he glanced up to get a glimpse of her to make sure she wasn't going to do anything provocative.

Lo and behold, she was napping, much to his relief. But her stupid tail kept twitching, and it had to hang in front of his face.

Fiddlesticks.

**9. Yuuki o Uketsugu Kodomodachi e – Various Artists; Digimon series**

"_...Why?_"

"Why what, Mewtwo?" Mew blinked up at her counterpart, tilting her head.

He kept his eyes at the playground ahead of them, watching the small children giggle and squeal with happiness in their obliviousness. There were large smiles on their faces, smiles he knew were easily erased. "_Why are these children so happy?_" he asked quietly. "_Don't they know it's a dangerous world out there?_"

Her answer was quick and simple. "No. They don't need to."

"_They can't be much older than eight, Mew. They obviously know about what goes on. Why must they hide it?_"

"They're only children, Mewtwo," she sighed, though a smile tugged at her lips. "They don't need to."

He only scowled, still not pleased with her answer. "_What do they know that we don't know?_"

Mew shrugged, swaying in her place. "Well... they know they're important... that they're the future." She paused for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Mewtwo remained silent. Even he didn't know why.

**10. Organ Pub – Yoko Kanno; Escaflowne OST**

The place was stupid. Mew should've known better than to drag him to the meeting, whatever it was. It was filled with music, mainly of percussions and pipes, and the whole room was bustling with the buzz of discussions. It was making his head hurt.

That, or Mewtwo is allergic to grapefruit.

**11. My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion**

Today was more of a memorial than an anniversary for Mew. Levitating in front of the crystal she now called a tomb, she could just see the form of Lucario faded into the structure, suspended in his last pose of peace before death. She didn't know what it was that was bothering her, whether it was the presence of the two spirits lingering in the Tree, or some unknown emotion in the back of her head. It was possible the memory of his sacrifice was what was making her uncomfortable. She hadn't set foot in the room since the day she restored the Tree.

Sighing sadly, she set down the gloves she was holding in front of the crystalline statue, floating backward without looking away, even when she bumped into Mewtwo. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "_He already knows,_" were the only words he could think of that were appropriate enough to say.

She bowed her head in a silent prayer. It was all she could do.

**12. Unseen Hands – Hillary Weeks (I believe that's the name, it's not listed)**

"I feel great today!" she exclaimed proudly that one afternoon, spinning around.

Mewtwo stole a glimpse before rolling his eyes. "_You always are. What makes this any different?_"

"Because I know what I am, where I'm going... all that jazz." Mew only grinned.

Raising an eye ridge, he asked, "_And... that's what?_"

"Home, duh. Haven't you ever thought about what your life will be like after this?"

He knitted his brows in confusion. Since when did she get so spiritual? "_Not really..._"

After another twirling dance, she faced him, leaning forward rather uncomfortably into his face. "Well, haven't you ever thought about what God has done for you?"

Scowling in annoyance, he pushed her back. "_What has He ever done for me that's worth thinking about?_" he grumbled.

"You're still here, aren't you?" With that lingering in the air, she giggled, flying off into the distance. Mewtwo just watched her leave before turning his attention to the heavens, frowning.

Maybe she was right...

**13. He Drives Me Crazy – Artist unknown; from album _Totally Pokémon_**

She kicked at a tree with a low growl, hard enough to knock down an Aipom that was hanging from a branch. "Gah! Mew, whad'dya doing?!" it squealed, catching the last tree limb. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I'm just sick of him, I am!" she shouted, darting in place and groaning.

The monkey frowned. "Sick of who?"

"Mewtwo! Have you ever _seen_ him?!" She reached out to shake the Aipom by the shoulders, blue eyes fired up. "He apparently has no emotion in him whatsoever except ignorance! I can't even make him crack a smile!"

The harassed Pokémon was confused, wriggling in Mew's strong grip. "Uh... sorry?"

With a huff, she released the Aipom and stormed away. Why did she bother anyway? Not even normal Pokémon would help her.

**14. The Last Song I'm Wasting On You – Evanescence**

She was tired. Tired of dealing with her counterpart: her _soulless_ counterpart, anyway. There was no way he was ever going to appreciate her cheerful attitude, her sunshine and rainbows. His gloominess and... _doom_ seemed to always extinguish it. It was just confusing as to _why_ she continued to go visit him, even though it was obvious Mewtwo wasn't going to change his ways unless he was struck by lightning. Or something like that.

Sighing, Mew collapsed up against the trunk, sitting upon the branch she chose to rest in for the night. Gazing upward at what she could just see through the treetops, she only crossed visions with the moon, the same moon _he_ was probably staring up at, thinking about his stupid theories and philosophies, to gloom and doom over his cursed life.

Somehow, however, Mew couldn't help but think of him. He never left her thoughts the whole night, and she could only wonder why it was she even bothered to still.

**15. Kaze no Toori Michi instrumental – _Tonari no Totoro_ OST**

The wind was calling for him, and Mewtwo took heed. He stood in place, turning his senses to the wind blowing about him. As though possessed, but willingly, the psycat allowed it to lead him through, to fly in the direction it was heading. It was relaxing—no, it felt nice—just allowing the breeze to carry him through. He should do it more often.

And then he ran into the pink ball of fluff that was in the way. Yes, he actually ran into her this time. They tumbled to a hilltop, ending up with Mew sitting on top. "Hey, you're actually doing the same thing I'm doing for once?! Great minds _do_ think alike!"

Never again will he ride on the wind.

**16. Tallon Overworld II – Metroid Prime**

Ruins were creepy, even Mew's curiosity and knowledge of the remains told her that. Especially at night, where the shadows played tricks around every corner. Which was why, whenever she wanted to explore further into the shrines that natives left behind, she dragged along Mewtwo whether he wanted to or not. "_Mew, this is ridiculous. Couldn't you do this in the daytime?_"

"No, I'm never in the mood. Besides, I'm sleep-deprived, and I'm about to die from boredom, so why not?"

He grimaced down at her, standing at the entrance of one of the larger buildings. "_You're never sleep-deprived._"

"First time for everything, right?!" she practically screeched at him, grasping his paw (rather tightly) and pulling him into the shadows. "Huz_zah_!"

"_Mew, think about what you're doing,_" he cautioned her, trying to pull himself free and get away from her madness. "_This is man-made, thus it's not perfect._"

"I know! That's why we're in here!"

That was when she bumped her head on a pillar she missed seeing and knocked herself out the rest of the night. Mewtwo was forced to tend to her on request from the locals.

**17. Field of Innocence – Evanescence**

There was something about her that only made him more irked at her than anything: her memories. Childhood memories, to be more exact. Whenever Mew ranted off about when she was a kitten or about some random event that happened long before he was even created, Mewtwo chose to either block her off, or at least pretend to listen (though some of the stories were actually entertaining, like the one where she had gone on a sugar-craze for half a week). Whether or not she was aware of this was unknown, though her expressions said so otherwise.

She was missing the days when she wasn't an appointed guardian. It was amazing her innocence, or whatever was left of it, still managed to survive all these years. Him, he never experienced that feeling. The very first second he was born, all he knew of was hatred and anger. Thus, he envied Mew for that special gift. But he would never admit it.

That she wasn't mindful of.

**18. Once Upon a Broken Heart – The Beu Sisters**

There were times amongst her tragic moments, or whenever she thought back to them, Mew always remembered her friends. She loved each and every one of them dearly, and they all knew it as well.

No... there was one who didn't seem to acknowledge this fact. Even when she told him, Mewtwo never showed a sign he actually got the message or was feeling the same way. That was his choice, really. Just as long as she was always there for him, he'll get it some way or another. It just came as a shock to her when he actually talked about what he was thankful for one day. Thankful, him? "You sure, Mewtwo? You're not pulling my leg?"

He held back a grin. "_Why would I lie to a friend? That's pretty dishonorable, don't you think so?_"

Her heart had sang praises with feeling since.

**19. Blessed Are Those – Hillary Weeks**

"_Mew, I've been thinking about what you've told me. About what happens after we die?_"

She nodded, batting at her tail. "Yeah. What'd you come up with?"

He let out a breath, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. Mewtwo stared out at the lake in front of them for a few silent moments, listening to the small creek flowing into the large body of water nearby. "_Well... I have to give Him credit for at least allowing me to live here._" He sensed a smile widen on his companion's face. "_And I suppose because of that, He has me under His watch._"

"If He can see every little bird fall in mid-flight, He can certainly see you in your current state."

"_And what current state is that?_"

The second the question was asked, Mew flipped around and shoved him clear into the lake. "Drenched!" she laughed, collapsing to the ground in a fit of mirth. A shadow fell upon her, however, and she found herself dragged into the water as well, squealing and begging Mewtwo to let her go.

He lifted her up by the tail to his line of vision. "_That wasn't funny. You're very lucky I'm in a neutral mood tonight._"

She grinned sheepishly. "Lucky me, then?"

Rolling his eyes, he dropped her, Mew allowing herself to dive into the water. "_I hope my next life doesn't intertwine with yours,_" he muttered, walking out.

She poked her head out. "Don't count on it! He'll punish you by letting it happen!"

"_It better not, I don't wish to see you all eternity._"

"Well, as a free, roaming spirit, you don't have a choice." She giggled at Mewtwo's expression of realization before diving further to escape any attacks he was ready to power up.

Dang it, why did she always have to be right?

**20. Look Through My Eyes – Phil Collins**

No two persons see the world the exact same way, according to Mewtwo, and Mew happened to prove that theory. He always saw the world as a cold, dark place where no one and everyone has a hatred for someone. She, on the other hand, believed everyone had some love in them, despite if they were good or evil. "Mewtwo," she approached him one day, "I think you need to see the world in a different light for once."

He just scoffed. "_When I'm good and ready, then I'll decide on that. You can go ahead and believe your little make-believe world of love and happiness._"

She only scowled before smacking him in the face with her tail when she spun around. "_What the hell was that for?!_" he yelled, wincing at the stinging the slap left behind.

With a smirk, she responded, "That's my make-believe of love and happiness." Sticking out her tongue, she flew off, leaving a disgruntled Mewtwo to sulk, pouting in place.

"_Women,_" he snorted.

*~*~*

END

Think of number two as a little sneak peek at a future story, you might say... (shifts eyes) And for six, it's out of habit that I've made Entei a bit... weird. This is what happens when you play with little brothers and do scenarios involving Legendaries coming together for little get-togethers.


End file.
